Ugly Sweater
by Thunder Explosion
Summary: Two staples of holiday parties; proper attire and mistletoe. Natsu's about to find out about both of them.


**A/N: Against my usual scroogy ways, I bring to you a holiday special! I wish all of you an early Merry Christmas (or whatever holiday you may celebrate at this time of year) and I hope this fic serves to be a satisfying present for everyone :)**

**As always, I don't own Fairy Tail. Never have and never will. Although I do hope to have my own manga serialized one day. Then I could read great fics about that as well.**

**Wow, that didn't sound conceited at all.. go me:/.**

**Pairings: NaZa, some LoLu, very minor Gruvia, Grayon, Greredy (or whatever the damn ship name for Gray x Merudy is), minor GraLu if you squint, bromantic Jerza, **

Ugly Sweater

"Nope. Absolutely not." Natsu folded his arms over his chest.

"Natsu, put it on, now" Erza said in her commanding voice.

"I don't get it! Why can't I just go to this party in normal clothes instead of wearing this stupid thing?" Natsu nodded his head at the offending piece of clothing, a red long sleeved sweater with pictures of reindeer on it and green circles representing ornaments above it.

"Natsu, I wove this 'stupid thing' by hand, along with the one I'm wearing, so we could have something to match at this party. I worked on these sweaters for a month, so put the damn thing on and quit complaining" Erza snapped.

"I just don't understand why we have to wear these things. They're so uncomfortable!"

"Natsu, this is a Christmas party. Everyone is going to be wearing stuff like this. I even wove Gray and Lucy's sweaters for them as well" she said with a proud pose.

"At least I know ice princess will look just as ugly as me" Natsu idly commented.

"What did you say?" Erza said in a menacing voice, a threatening aura radiating off of her.

"Shit. I'm sorry Erza!" Natsu screamed, running from the house in fear of his life.

A pause. Then.

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE AND FACE PUNISHMENT NATSU DRAGNEEL!"

Natsu ran for his life all the way from his place in the forest to the guild hall, hoping to find somewhere in the guild hall to hide. Or someone to help hide him. Although, in the face of Erza's wrath, he doubted there would be many takers to help him. "Gray! Help!"

Gray turned to him, sporting a similar sweater but with a green base and red ornaments, courtesy of Erza. "What's your deal flame brain?"

"It's Erza! She's trying to kill me!" Natsu said in a panic as he raced behind the ice mage, hoping he would help him.

"Shelter him and you'll get it too!" Erza's voice boomed.

"Nope, not happening. Sorry ash for brains." Gray quickly shoved him into the middle of the guild hall.

"Dammit ice princess" Natsu muttered before being tackled by Erza.

"You shouldn't have insulted all my hard work" Erza scolded from on top of him. She proceeded to beat him for a minute as part of his punishment until a shriek from Mirajane busted her out of her thoughts.

"It's the first one of the night" she shouted in glee. Seeing the confusion in the two mages eyes, she pointed toward the ceiling.

"Mistletoe" Erza trailed off.

"What does that mean?" Natsu asked.

"Is he kidding?"

"He's never even heard of mistletoe?"

"Kiss her you jackass!"

Natsu cocked an eyebrow at Erza. "What are they talking about?" Erza had taught him a lot in his younger age, but she never really considered that she would need to have 'the talk' with the boy. She kind of assumed Mira would handle that one.

"Uhm, well, it's mistletoe, so, uh-"

"You two are under the mistletoe together so you have to kiss her flame brain" Gajeel shot at the two struggling mages.

"Oh, that's it?" Natsu asked dumbly, causing everyone in the hall to drop their jaws at the naive dragon slayer. "Thanks junkyard."

Levy and Juvia both had to hold Gajeel back from smashing Natsu's face in, while Natsu himself just reached his head up and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Simple and easy, but it was still enough to turn Erza's face as red as her hair. Of course, the kiss was enough to get the party in full swing.

Gray was the next victim of the mistletoe. Juvia had somehow managed to lure him under the mistletoe, shocking everyone seeing as her plans to seduce Gray always seem to backfire. Everyone still remembers the love potion incident.

Course that was all fine and dandy until Lyon had gotten himself involved. Lyon all over Juvia trying to win her back had led to a scuffle between the two ice mages happened to land them underneath the plant that started it all. Needless to say an awkward kiss ensued due to the heavy encouragement of the guild residents and visitors. Which led to more brawling between the two, throwing insults at each others kissing skills. With Juvia passing out briefly from a nose bleed, Merudy was the next on deck to stop the fighting between the two, only to end up underneath the mistletoe with Gray as well amidst all the chaos. Their kiss was quick, cute, and all in good sport for the holiday season and they just happened to laugh it off as did the rest of the guild. Well, all except Juvia, who had happened to wake up at the perfect time to see Gray and Merudy kiss.

"LOVE RIVAL THE SECOND!" Juvia shouted as she chased a screaming Merudy out of the guild and down the streets of Magnolia, having too much fun to really remember Merudy was a wanted criminal and that was actually a very bad idea.

"Have enough fun over there Gray?" Lucy laughed out the question as her flustered friend sat down next to her.

"I'm already over this holiday" the devil slayer muttered as a smiling Mira sat a beer down in front of him. Taking a sip from the beer, he sighed as the liquid ran down his throat.

"Well you got three people before anyone save for Natsu even got one, so if nothing else you can at least say you're winning the competition" Lucy smiled. "Anyway, I'm gonna go talk to Levy and Cana. Wanna come?"

"No, I'm just gonna sit here for awhile. I'm already tired" Gray breathed out as he slammed his chin on the table.

"Already?"

"Lyon and Juvia are very exhausting people." Lucy barked out a genuine laugh as she stood up.

"Alright then, I'll let you get away from your 'exhausting' friends then. Catch ya later."

Lucy stood up and walked through the hall toward Levy, but before she made it, a particular orange haired spirit in a suit blocked her path. "Lucy, my love."

"Decided to join the party Loke?" Lucy asked in amusement.

"Why yes, and I decided now would be just the perfect time" he said with a playful smirk and finger pointing in the air.

Lucy just sighed. She didn't even need to look up to know what he was referring to. "Fine. You win this time" she said, giving him a quick peck on the lips before continuing on her way.

Loke stood there for a second with his fingers pressed against his lips, really not believing that it could be that easy. "Is this progress in our relationship?"

"Shut up before I force your gate shut" she called back in a slightly less irritated tone than she used before.

...

Natsu, Gray, Loke, and a more than slightly beaten Jellal all decided shortly through the party that it would be wiser of them to sit out at the table and drink their beer peacefully (Natsu of all people a peaceful drunk) than get caught up in all the mistletoe craze anymore than they already had. Their topics of discussion had varied from reminiscent memories to current trends and other guild members over the five or six barrels of beer that Mira had brought the four over the course of the night. Cana was very proud when she found this out. Currently, they were having an inebriated debate on who had won the mistletoe contest for the night.

"I gotta admit Loke," Natsu started "that was pretty smooth the way you just popped out of the gate when Lucy was under the mistletoe."

"Yeah, but Gray did get three separate people under the mistletoe. That is quite a feat in one night" Loke praised. Jellal let out a laugh.

"People though, I think he should be docked a point for his fellow ice mage" the blunette joked.

"I'd still have more points than you blueberry" Gray shot back.

"Tell me Gray, how did Lyon taste?"

"Tell me Jellal, how's did Kagura's fist taste?" That shut Jellal up as he rubbed his face where she had hit him. See, Erza had felt like doing her childhood friend a favor and setting the man up with one of the many beautiful and avaliable women that were present at the hall.

Kagura Mikazuchi was not her best choice.

Neither was Yukino, seeing as her life still belongs to Kagura.

Also, he got to know Mira and Elfman very well after Erza had pushed him and Lisanna underneath the mistletoe.

Anyways..

"Cana also had three people, so couldn't she be the winner?" Natsu asked.

"She didn't really know the rules though. I mean, she only made out with Rogue, Laxus, and Cobra because she thought it was 'make out with a dragon slayer' night" Gray laughed.

"I'm just glad we kept her away from Wendy until she figured it out" Jellal joked.

"Well the only reason she thought that was because Natsu and Erza started the party" Loke teased, causing a blush to appear on the rosette's cheeks.

"In all honesty, that might be deserving of being crowned the winner. After all, you did get Erza to completely forget about killing you" Gray laughed.

"Whoa, are you actually praising me Gray?"

"Don't get used to it, flame brain." Natsu smirked.

"Well, I guess I can give you a compliment back." He sat in thought for a moment before speaking again. "I'm proud that you and Lyon finally realized your feelings for one another!"

"Motherfucker!" Loke and Jellal quickly jumped to grab Gray as they decided they were all going to stay out of the shenanigans for at least half a night. Also, they quickly realized they were too drunk to fight.

"So would you do it again?" Loke asked.

"Huh?"

"Erza. Would you kiss her again?"

"Well, uh, I guess. Why?"

"Just wondering" Loke commented, before Gray spoke up.

"Fifty jewels says you can't get her to kiss you again before the end of the party" Gray taunted.

"I'll add another hundred to that" Jellal added in. "Just don't tell Merudy, she doesn't need to know that I bet some of our supply money on this."

"I'll add another hundred as well" Loke threw the money in.

"Wait, why do you have jewels anyway? Aren't you a spirit?" Jellal asked, causing Loke to shrug. Natsu threw his end of the money down as well as he began to think.

"Damn, this sweater has been bothering the hell out of me all ni-" he stopped his sentence short.

"What is it, Natsu?" Jellal asked. Natsu just grew an evil smirk on his face as he stood up and walked toward the mistletoe. "What's he doing?"

"I don't know, but I feel like Natsu's gonna end up dead" Gray commented.

"Yeah right, this is Natsu we're talking about" Jellal said.

"Bet another fifty jewels he at least ends up bruised and battered after this."

A pause. "You're on."

Natsu stood under the mistletoe and pulled his sweater over his head. "Erza!" Said requip mage was sitting with Kagura and Milliana and turned her head toward the dragon slayer.

"Put that sweatshirt back on now."

"Nah, it's so hot that it's getting me all fired up" he said as he held the shirt with one hand and lit his flames in the other. Immediately, Erza was in front of his face ready to smack him, but the pink haired slayer only grinned.

"What's so funny, Natsu?" Erza asked in a serious tone.

"Got you" he smirked, and before she could react, yanked her into the most passionate kiss anyone in the guild had ever seen. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him, continuing the kiss for a good twenty seconds before breaking apart.

"He actually did it" Gray muttered in shock.

"Damn, Natsu's grown up quite a bit" Loke complimented.

"Shit. Merudy is gonna kill me" Jellal held his head in his hands.

Natsu smiled at Erza who only blushed scarlet red. She looked down toward the sweatshirt in his hands and saw that the hemline was charred. "Natsu" she said calmly. "You singed it. And I still haven't punished you for insulting it earlier." Erza's demeanor was back to strict as she began to chase Natsu in hopes of punishing him, his screams of pain echoing through the night.

"Told ya" Gray smirked at Jellal.

"Dammit" Jellal said as he grudgingly handed the money over to Gray.

...

**Hope everyone enjoyed it. Reviews are golden, so, like, totes review everybody. Seriously though, every review I get excites the hell out of me, so just let me know what you think.**


End file.
